An Untold Romance
by Antonio and Chie
Summary: What would happen if Trisha Elric, Ed and Al's mom, were to survive her illness? How would their lives have changed and more importantly, how would their mother's life change?
1. The Cure

**Chapter 1: The Cure**

Two brothers, Edward, age ten, Alphonse, age nine, had just gotten done picking some vegetables, and were racing each other to their two story house. The grass was green, and the air was fresh with no pollution. It was a beautiful day out. Nothing could ruin this perfect day. The two rushed into the house.

"Mom, we're back!'' Edward replied with his child innocence that both boys had. Both boys were in a happy mood, but, at the sight that now laid before them, all their happiness turned to immediate worry.

"MOM!'' Edward gasped out in horror as he dropped the basket of vegetables he was carrying to the wooden floor, and ran over to his and his brother's mother, who was lying on the floor, having collapsed. Al gasped in horror at the sight, threw his basket on the ground, and rushed over to his mother too.

"Ed-ward…'' She mumbled, obviously in pain.

"Brother, she's hurt! What do we do!'' Alphonse asked, worry evident in his voice. The two brother's whiney friend, Winry, had found out that her parents were dead, and Ed and Al feared that, what if their mother died? What would they do without her? She was their everything. They both panicked.

"Al, stay here. I'm going to get Aunt Pinako over here.'' Edward decided, standing up.

"But brother-'' Al started but was silenced by Edward.

"No Al, you need to stay here with mother. I'll be right back.'' Edward said as he rushed out the door to his destination.

Edward ran as fast as he could down to the big yellow house off in the distance. He ran faster then he ever had, because his mothers life was in danger; he didn't want her to die. He rushed up the steps to the porch, and just about broke the door down, almost off it's hinges, as he practically body slammed the door.

The puppy, Den, a black and white dog, jumped up from the sudden intrusion. Startled, he started barking and growling until he realized it was just Edward. Both Pinako and the whiney blond headed girl looked up in shock towards the doorway.

"Please, my mother needs help! She's hurt! We need a doctor!'' Edward practically screamed, worry and seriousness in his voice. Pinako, and the girl were speechless at first.

"Edward…'' The girl said.

"Winry, you stay here. Aunt Pinako, please! You must help her! We don't know what to do!'' Edward said.

"Hmm…I'll go take a look. Winry, be a dear and call the doctor. This could be urgent,'' Pinako said. She was a very short woman, an old woman at that, and always had a pipe in her mouth.

"Please, hurry!'' Edward begged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.'' Pinako said, walking towards the door. Ed rushed her the whole way, bursting into the house.

"Al, is she okay?'' Edward asked.

"No, but we've got to find dad. She needs him!'' Al said. Ed's face angered a bit.

"What?" Ed said, apparently angered, "I'm not helping. He left us, he didn't love us and he didn't love mom enough to stay. I don't want anything to do with finding him just so he can leave us again.''

"But brother, if we don't find him, she'll die! She misses him too much!'' Al argued.

"Out of the way kids,'' Pinako said as she pushed Edward aside and out of her way. She turned Trisha over onto her back and put her hand to her forehead.

"Will she be okay?'' Al asked.

"She has to see a doctor,'' said Pinako.

* * *

"Let me go Al, I want in!'' Edward said warningly, trying to get out of his brothers grasp.

"No Ed, the doctor told us to stay put.'' Al said, trying to keep his brother from going inside the house.

"Mom needs us!'' Ed said in protest.

"But what if we get in the way?'' Al asked.

"You think I care?" Ed stated defiantly, "She's our mother, we've got a right to be in the same room!''

"Yes, but Aunt Pinako is in there. She'll be fine. Just believe.'' Al said.

"Ugh, guys, I'm bored! Why don't we play?'' Winry asked. She was in a long pink dress that had flowers on it, her long blond hair tied up in a high pony tale.

"Well Winry, I'm worried for my mother, and I want in!" Yelled an angry Ed. "Now, let me go now Alphonse!

"No brother! I won't!'' Al said for a final time. Ed lost his temper.

"Al, I'm really sorry for this, but…'' Ed trailed off and kicked his brother a little below his knee. Al cried out in pain and let Ed go, as Ed had hoped, and grasped his leg where he'd been kicked, holding it tenderly. Ed, on the other hand, rushed inside the house, or, tried to, if it wasn't for Winry grabbing him.

"Edward! How could you do that to him? He's your brother!'' Winry said, holding Ed back from the door he was about to open. Ed growled in frustration.

"Get off of me Winry!'' Ed yelled and with as much force as possible, back slammed into her, making both fall to the ground. Ed scrambled to his feet and ran into the house, leaving Winry crying on the ground.

"Edward, you jerk! How could you do that to me? I'm a girl! Boys don't hit girls!'' She screamed after him, sitting up and crying. Al went over to her.

"Are you okay Winry?'' He asked, putting a hand to her shoulder as she cried. Meanwhile, Ed ran to his mother's room. He dashed up the stairs, and into the room. Everyone turned to him.

"Edward, what are you doing here! You're supposed to be outside! Now, get!'' Pinako scolded him, going to shoo him out.

"No! I'm not leaving! She's my mother! I have a right to be in here!'' Ed yelled defiantly.

"No you don't! Now scat before I kick you out myself!'' Pinako said, but Ed ignored her and ran over to his mom, lying in the bed.

"She's got a fever, and a rare illness. But, if I can find the cure in time, she'll live.'' The doctor told Ed. Ed glanced up at him, then turned to his mother.

"Mom, you'll be okay! I'll make sure of it! You're not going to die on us, you won't! You can't!'' Ed said, grabbing her hand in both of his. She let out a small groan, but didn't move.

"Edward, your mother needs rest, and having you next to her isn't going to do her any good!'' Pinako said, walking over to him to pry him away.

"N-no…l-let him s-stay…'' Trisha said, her voice weak, and quiet, in a whisper.

"Mom…you're awake! You're okay!'' At hearing her voice, Ed regained hope. Then, at that moment, Alphonse walked in. Winry was still crying behind him. Ed turned to them, still holding his moms hand.

"Alphonse, mom talked! She'll be okay!'' Ed said, happily. Al brightened up at that. But their happiness was short lived, as the doctor spoke.

"I hate to ruin the happiness," the doctor stated, "but I never said she'd be okay.'' All three kids looked up at him questionably.

"But you said that if you found the cure, she'd be alright!'' Ed said.

"Yes, but I might not be able to find the cure. A cure for this illness hasn't exactly been made yet.'' The doctor said.

"But, why not?'' Al asked.

"Because we haven't been able to find the ingredients to make it. And, we don't know enough about the illness in the first place.'' The doctor explained.

"Don't dash their hopes, doctor. Let them believe she'll be okay.'' Pinako said. Ed turned an angry face at her.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean!'' Ed asked it as if she had offended him.

"Ed, you jerk!" yelled Winry, making her presence known. "I'm not forgiving you!''

"I don't care what you think Winry, but you deserved it anyways. Hitting me in my head with that wrench, yesterday.'' Ed said, not caring about her at all. Al walked over to Trisha's bed side.

"Mom….you can pull through! Me and Ed are right here!'' Al said.

Ed and Al stayed at their mother's bedside for the next few weeks, barely leaving to do anything. They would fall asleep on the edge of her bed, and wake up fighting over who got to use the bathroom first, then grabbing a quick breakfast that they could get into, then bringing their mom something to eat for when she woke up. Then stayed by her side the rest of the day, only occasionally leaving for bathroom breaks and hunger breaks, that they brought the food in to eat while watching their mother. The doctor came everyday to give her medicine that kept her with them.

Overtime, Ed finally decided to find his and Al's father. Their mom wasn't getting better and Al kept saying that she missed dad. So him and Al gathered up a bunch of addresses and mailed a letter to each, in hope that one would lead to their dad.

Then, just as things were looking bad, the doctor came over with a cure he thought might work. All three waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed to work, and in the next week, their mother was back on her feet, and the two boys rejoicing.

"To tell the truth," the doctor explaind to Trisha, "I didn't think that cure would work.''

"Well, it did. And I thank you.'' Trisha said. She was still in bed, but she was sitting up. A good sign. Ed and Al had tackled each other, giving one another a big bear hug and dancing around the room, laughing and rejoicing their mother's recovery.

"She's okay! She's okay!'' Al said as they danced and played around the room.

"We did it! We did it! She pulled through!'' Ed chanted. They both chanted as they continued rejoicing.

"Well, I'll come by weekly to make sure nothing happens, but other then that, you're on your own, okay?'' The doctor said.

"Okay, thanks again. I'll be fine now. Sides, I can take care of those two rascals now.'' Trisha said with a small laugh. At that point, Ed and Al jumped onto the bed, both tackling her into a hug.

"Oh!'' Trisha gasped, as she regained her balance for their sake and hers, but manly theirs.

"Hey, hey, now boys," said the doctor, "be careful with your mother there.''

"Mom, you're going to be okay! We knew it!'' Ed said, happily.

"Mom, you're the best!'' Al said, equally happy. She wrapped her arms around them, hugging them both back.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise. You two act as though you thought I was going to die.'' Trisha said. The two boys pulled back.

"Na, why would we think that? I mean, you can't die! It's too peaceful here!'' Ed said quickly.

Everything went back to normal, the doctor came by weekly, and everything was how it was supposed to be.

But…one day, things would change. Change for the better? Maybe.

-To Be Continued


	2. I'm Here For Honehiem of Light

Chapter 2: I'm here for Honeheim of Light

Ed and Al rushed into the house, Ed, being hungry, smelling pie. Ed and Al turned to the kitchen.

"Mom, what're you making?!'' Ed asked, running up to her.

"Raspberry Pie, you and Al's favorite,'' Trisha answered, setting the pie on the window seal.

"When can we have it, mom?'' Al asked.

"After dinner. Now, why don't you guys go into your fathers study, and study more alchemy, hmm?'' Trisha suggested.

"No thanks, mom, I've had enough studying for today,'' Al said.

"Well, I'm going to go study, so I'll catch ya later, Al!'' Ed said and ran off to the study.

"Well, Alphonse," said Trisha, "why don't you help me make dinner? I could use some help.''

"Yeah, sure mom! I'll help! What's first?'' Al asked, eagerly.

" Well, you can start by gathering some vegetables in the garden,'' Trisha said.

"Okay!'' Al said and ran off to do that. He came back in, reporting that there were very dark clouds out now.

"I can see that. But thanks for the report anyways,'' Trisha said, putting the plates on the table.

"Well, I did get the vegetables;'' Al said and lifted his basket of added apples and other real vegetables.

"Thank you Alphonse,'' said Trisha as she smiled, reached down and grabbed the basket from Alphonse. A little later, during dinner, it was raining hard outside, and there was the lightning and thunder to add to this. It wasn't supposed to be as dark as it was outside, but all the dark clouds blocked the little sunlight that was supposed to still be there. Suddenly, there were a few knocks on the door.

"Who could that be in this storm?'' Trisha asked as she stood up.

"Wait, no, Mom, it's probably just Winry. She's stupid, so I wouldn't doubt that she'd be stupid enough to go outside like this.'' Ed said and stood up, rushing to the door.

"Brother, you know that's not true! Winry is SCARED of storms! She wouldn't go out in them! She hides in a corner and cries.'' Al said. Ed ignored him and opened the door. He was about to say, 'hello,' but stopped and looked up. It obviously wasn't Winry, and it wasn't anyone from the village.

"Hello there kid, is your mother or father home?'' The man asked. To Ed, he was a giant, and was scared.

"Mom!'' Ed called for her, looking away from the, in his case, scary man. Trisha came walking over.

"Oh…hello my good sir," she said in a friendly tone, "what brings you here? You're from Central, right?'' Trisha added, seeing the military uniform and wondering why a soldier would come all the way out here.

"Um, yes ma'am, I've got a question about a missing alchemist.'' The man started as Alphonse ran up next to his brother.

"Brother, who is it?'' Al asked, then looked up.

"Oh, a question? Well come in, come in. There's no sense in staying out in this rain.'' Trisha said, letting the man in.

"But mom!'' Ed whined.

"Edward, mind your manners. We have a guest.'' Trisha half scolded him as she shut the door.

"Um, if I may, take my jacket off, miss?'' The man asked, gesturing to the coat rack next to the door.

"Sure. I'll get a cup of tea going, and you can explain yourself in the meantime.'' Trisha said.

"But mom, we were in the middle of dinner!'' Ed whined again.

"Well, you can go finish eating. No one's stopping you. But please mind your manners.'' Trisha said as Ed scampered off to the kitchen.

"Hello mister, welcome!'' Al said, reaching out a hand for the man to shake.

"How cute,'' the man said, and shook Al's hand.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," said Al, "he's always snippy when he's hungry.''

"Please follow me. I'll take you to the living room," said Trisha, "You can take a seat there while I get the tea going.'' She led the man to the living room.

"Pick a seat, any seat. I'll be right back.'' Trisha said and walked off to get the tea.

"So, what's your name, mister? I'm Alphonse Elric.'' Al tried to strike up a conversation as the man sat on the sofa.

"Well, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm in the military. And I guess I did get the right house.'' He answered.

"You mean you meant to come here?'' Al asked.

"Yeah. I got a letter, asking about Honeheim of Light. I too want to know more about him. We've been on the case forever, but have only turned up dirt.'' Roy said. Al frowned.

"Then you don't know where our dad is?'' Al asked, his face growing sad.

"No, I don't. But, I'm still looking into the case. There might be hope. But, when did he disappear from here, anyways?'' Roy asked.

"Um…I don't know exactly. It would be better to ask my brother, but I don't think you'll get anything out of him. He's stubborn.'' Al said, trying to remember.

"You were that young?'' Roy asked. Al nodded.

"Yes. I don't remember him at all, really.'' Al said.

And it's better you didn't.'' Ed said, coming into the living room, with a sour look on his face.

"Why is that, brother?" said Al, "You knew him. You couldn't have hated him then.''

"I've always hated him. He left us and hurt mom.'' Ed said, crossing his arms.

"You don't hate him!" Al argued, "You're just mad at him.''

"Now boys, that's enough.'' Trisha said, walking into the room. She handed Roy a cup of tea.

"That was fast.'' Roy commented.

"Forgive me for being rude earlier," Trisha started, "I'm Trisha Elric. And you must be a Colonel, right?''

"A Lieutenant Colonel to be precise, how did you guess?'' Roy asked.

"Lucky guess. Well, so who's the missing alchemist?'' Trisha asked, taking a seat next to the Lt. Colonel.

"Honeheim of Light. It seems like your boys know something.'' Roy said. Trisha's face saddened a bit.

"Well…yes, he was my husband.'' Trisha said.

"So, do you know why he left, or where too?'' Roy asked.

Trisha shook her head. "No, I don't. And it pains me, because I loved him. But I also worry for the boys, especially Edward. He's got such a grudge. Alphonse was too young to know if he should hate him for leaving or not.''

"HEY! I'm RIGHT HERE!" yelled Ed angrily, "Stop talking about me!''

"Brother, lets go! Let the adults talk!'' Al said and tried to drag his brother up to the study.

Ed tried to argue, but decided to go along with his brother instead.

"So Lt. Colonel," started Trisha, but was cut off by the man.

"Please, call me Roy," he said.

"'Roy' then. You said you were looking for my husband, so have you found anything?" asked Trisha, hoping for a better answer.

"Unfortunately no," responded Roy, "All of our leads have turned up dry. I'm afraid your husband is a difficult person to find."

"Oh…" Trisha said sadly.

Roy finished his tea and handed the cup to Trisha.

"Well, I should be going. I need to continue my search," he said standing up.

"But it's pouring outside," said Trisha, "you'll be soaking wet!"

"I know, but I need to head back," said Roy.

He grabbed his coat and opened the door, only to be greeted by loud thunder, lighting, and a torrent of rain.

"On second thought… do you mind until I wait out the storm?" asked Roy as he closed the door.

"Yes, we have an extra room you can use," said Trisha.

Roy hung up his coat and thanked her, and Trisha led him to his room. Meanwhile, Ed, who had been spying on them, complained to Al.

"Why does he have to stay here? He doesn't know anything about dad," complained Ed as he watched his mom lead Roy to his room.

"Brother it's pouring outside! You can't expect him to go outside," said Al.

Ed knew he had a point, but didn't say anything. All he knew was that they didn't need him, and he'd be glad he be leaving tomorrow.

Al on the other hand suddenly got an idea. He noticed how nice Roy was being to his mother, and started wondering. But as he continued thinking, his stomach rumbled. He had forgotten about dinner and was getting hungry.

"Come on Al, let's go finish dinner," said Ed who also noticed he had forgotten.

The two brothers walked back to the dinning room to finish their meals, but Al hadn't forgotten his idea. At the moment however, he just felt like eating.

Maybe tomorrow he'd tell his brother…

But his brother had other plans. Ed didn't like this Lt. Colonel at all, and he wanted him out of his house now. The next morning Ed woke up early, a little too early and slowly crawled out of his bed, tip toeing to the door. He was almost to it when he heard shuffling coming from Al's bed. Ed stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his younger brother, who was sitting in an upright position, rubbing his eyes.

"Brother, what're you doing up? It's still dark outside.'' Al asked. Ed had to come up with something, and fast.

"Um…I was just going to the bathroom." Ed said quickly, "I'll be right back.''

"Oh, okay. Just as long as you're not going to do anything stupid.'' Al said and laid back down to go back to sleep.

Ed walked out of the room, and headed for the room Trisha had so nicely guided the Lt. Colonel too. But the door opened. Ed froze again. The Lt. Colonel walked out, his movements sluggish, still being tired and not having been fully awaked yet, or, that was until Ed shouted.

"Y-you!'' Ed shouted accusingly, pointing at the Lt. Colonel. The Roy stopped his walk to the bathroom not far off, and turned to Ed.

"Oh, you must be Edward. The one who's not so nice when hungry.'' The Lt. Colonel almost laughed at what he said. Ed sent a glare to him.

"What're _you_ doing awake?!'' Ed asked, his voice sounding as though he were trying to accuse the Lt. Colonel of something. The older man just stared down at the small boy for a moment.

"I always get up at this time. It's a habit I'm afraid. But I could ask you the same.'' The Lt. Colonel said, lifting a suspicious eyebrow at Edward.

"Wha-hey! How do you know my name?! And, I was just going to the bathroom! There's no harm in that! It's not my fault my body woke me up for that!'' Ed yelled, getting offensive.

"There's no need to be so offensive about it all. I believe you," said Roy, "Don't worry. I know it happens, and to answer your question, your mother and I had a talk last night. She told me about you two and a little more on Honeheim of Light.''

"I'm not offensive! I'm tired and angry and you're in my way!'' Ed said, making a motion as though he were going to walk up to the Lt. Colonel and kick him, or push him out of the way, or maybe even both.

"Well, excuse me for being in your way, I mean, you are the man of the house after all, and if he's not happy, no one else can be.'' The Lt. Colonel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm the man!'' Ed said, jumping up a little in agreed excitement. He marched off to the bathroom, a wide triumphant grin on his face, but then stopped. What was he doing, acting like an idiot? The Lt. Colonel was just staring at him confused. Didn't he realize he was being sarcastic? But, then again, Ed, after all, was only a kid still, and in such a peaceful place, there wouldn't be any sarcastic people, and if so, not that many. Ed turned around.

"You say anything, and I'll hurt you.'' Ed said and walked off to his room.

Later that morning, everyone was up but Edward. Al had been hanging around his mom, Trisha, and the Lt. Colonel all morning, getting into the conversations and starting ones.

"Brother will be happy to hear you're going…but I think you should stay another day. I mean, it's all wet outside. You could get hurt if you go to fast.'' Al said.

No, I've got to get back. I'll be going around noon. Sides, I've had a wonderful talk with your mother. I'm good to go.'' The Lt. Colonel said, smiling at Trisha. She smiled back.

Al smiled to himself, without the others knowing. He _was_ right. He _had_ to be right. Ed would hate this, Al knew. But, if Al could do something to stop the man from leaving, without hurting him or anyone else, he'd have to stay at least another day.

There were strong men in the village, but not enough, so it would take awhile to move a big tree if perhaps it somehow…just somehow landed on the tracks, stopping the train. But the station was quite a bit of ways away, and it would take a while to get there. There was only an hour left before the Lt. Colonel would leave for the train station. Al knew that, even if his mom and the Lt. Colonel just thought of each other of friends, he didn't want them to be separated just yet. They needed time, and this Lt. Colonel seemed like the perfect person to be able to make his mom happy again.

"He'll be glad? And why is that?'' Trisha asked.

"I don't know, but mom, I'm going over to Winry's, we'll go play by the river and be gone awhile, so if Ed wakes up, tell him that.'' Al said, then waited for a reply.

"Okay, just be sure to be back for lunch.'' Trisha said and watched Al run up to his and Ed's room.

Al dressed himself in some regular cloths, and put on the best shoes he had for running in, and then left his brother a note, and ran off out of the house and down the trail, heading for the train station. He had to get there and back before noon. Along his way, he ran into Winry. She was wearing a red summer dress, and some sandals; her hair was down today.

"Hey Al, what's the hurry?'' She asked, running up along side him.

"If I tell you Winry, please don't tell anyone! Not even mom! She can't know. And I already feel bad enough for lying to her, but now I don't feel as bad, because you're here with me!'' Al said, continuing his run.

"What did you lie to her about, and where's jerk?'' Winry asked, referring to Ed. Ed had never really apologized to her, and she was still mad.

"Well, a man came to our house asking us about dad last night. He stayed with us because the storm outside," Alphonse explained, "Ed doesn't like him, but mom does, and I think that they like each other, so I'm going to keep the Lt. Colonel from leaving without hurting him or anybody else.''

"Why don't you have jerk do it?'' Winry asked.

"Because, Ed wouldn't believe me. He'd refuse to believe it, and he'd be mad at me for thinking that way, and we'd only end up getting into a fight. Sides, even if he did believe me, he'd only end up hurting the poor man.'' Al said, then was about to say something else but slipped in a puddle left by the rain. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Alphonse! Are you okay?!'' Winry asked in worry. She helped Al up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just slipped. But come on, we've got to hurry. He's going to be leaving soon.'' Al said and started running, ignoring his bruised knee. They finally made it to the train station. Many people were waiting for the train as always. Al and Winry sneaked over to the tree Al had in mind.

"Okay Winry, I'm going to make this thing fall onto the tracks. Please don't scream.'' Al said and started looking for the piece of chalk he was one hundred percent sure he had brought with him, but he couldn't find it.

"Wha-?! W-where is it?! I know I brought it with me!'' Al said, starting to panic as he couldn't find the piece of chalk.

"What did you loose?'' Winry asked.

"The chalk! The piece of chalk! I can't find it! Without it there's no way we can stop the Lt. Colonel from leaving, and mom will be lonely all over again!'' Al said feeling depressed now.

"It had of fallen into that puddle when you slipped and fell.'' Winry stated. Al was about to hit his head with his hand, but something stopped him, a train's whistle. It was starting up again. But that meant…

"No! The trains leaving, which means it took us a lot longer to get here then I thought! That means he's already on the train, but…how?! We should have crossed paths!'' Al was panicking and it was obvious.

"Looks like your plan is ruined,'' Winry said. Al hung his head down.

"I don't know how it happened. I thought we took the shortcut here. We should of made it before him. I don't understand it.'' Al said. The two walked back home. Al wasn't in the mood for talking as he had failed miserably to accomplish his goal. Winry followed him home, to his house. Al walked in the doorway, followed by Winry. He heard familiar voices.

"GAH! What are you still doing here?! I thought you were supposed to leave today! Get out! Get out! Out, out, out!'' Ed was screaming. Hope built up in Al, and he rushed into the kitchen, leaving Winry to close the door and follow after him.

"Edward, calm down! He's not staying forever. Just another night. Alphonse was right. It is too dangerous out after a storm like that. He'll be leaving tomorrow, promise!'' Trisha tried to calm Edward down. He was not happy at all. Al came into the room.

"Lt. Colonel! You're still here! I'm so happy! I thought you left!'' Al said, a lot happier then he had been ever since he found he couldn't find the piece of chalk. He ran up to the Lt. Colonel sitting in a chair opposite of Trisha and jumped up, hugging him, catching him by surprise. Ed could only gape in disgust.

"Whoa there Alphonse! Careful there, don't make him fall over!'' Trisha said, also surprised that Al would do that.

* * *


	3. A Hint of Conflict

Chapter 3

A Hint of Conflict

* * *

"Oh, come on brother! Don't act that way! Please!'' Alphonse begged his angry brother. Edward turned away from him, his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?'' Ed asked, obviously angry.

It was only a hug! And, I think that he would be a good match for mom! She seems to like him and he seems to like her! Don't you see it?'' Al argued.

"No, I think that you're sick! Come on, you need some medicine. You're probably burning up or something.'' Ed said, grabbing Al's wrist and started to drag him out of the room. Al jerked his hand back.

"Brother, I'm not sick! I feel just fine!'' Al said. Both boys argued a little more before they both stormed off in different directions to cool down. Al went down by the river and sat down. He looked up at the sky, wondering why Ed was so against the idea. It was a good idea, and if it made their mom happy, it'd be worth it. He thought back. Winry had left as soon as the two had started arguing. She never liked it when they argued and he didn't know why his brother was so mean to her.

Yeah, she was a cry baby, but if you looked passed that, or in Al's case, she was a very nice girl…but Ed hated her too for some reason. Al thought back to a time when they had all just first met, as babies. Winry had hit Ed on top his head with her pink rattle that had red hearts on it. Ed started to cry and she laughed at him and did it again. That's when Al crawled over to stop the fighting. Or, at least till the adults came in. They were all still pretty young back then.

Finally, the older brother came and put a hand on Al's shoulder. Al jumped out of his thoughts and turned to his brother.

"Okay, look Al. I'm sorry, but I just don't like the idea, so please…leave me out of it?'' Ed said. Al didn't know weather he should be angry with Ed or not still.

"Brother…I think it's a good one. Mom is lonely and needs Dad. Dad's not here, but this Mr. Mustang might be able to cure her loneliness…" Al said.

"Well, I got an idea then!'' Ed said suddenly.

"You do?!" Al asked, brightening up. Ed nodded his head.

"Yes, let's go ask mom if she's lonely! If she says she's not, then she obviously isn't, and you can forget about the whole idea of her getting together with that man! So lets go!'' Ed said, grabbing Al's arm and dragging him to his feet. Al pulled away from him.

"No brother! We tried that before and her answer was, 'no.''' Al said.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Ed shouted and began running up the grassy hill he'd come down. Al frowned but started running after Ed anyways.

"Brother, it's not fair! You already know what she's going to say!'' Al shouted after Ed.

"How can I possibly know? It's not like I'm a mind reader or something!" Ed shouted back. They reached the door, out of breath. Catching it back, they entered. They heard their mom talking to that Mustang again. Ed turned to the living room and pulled Al in with him.

"Mom! We got a question for you!" Ed said, prancing up to her. She stopped talking and looked down at her two boys.

"Mom…please, answer truthfully this time. Are you lonely?'' Ed asked, his face serious. There was a silence, but Trisha spoke up.

"Edward, we already discussed that…and…what have I told you about interrupting people? It's not polite.'' Trisha half scolded him. Ed frowned and pulled himself up to the couch, squishing between his mom and Roy.

"Brother, she already answered…so lets just go…'' Al seemed a bit disappointed. Ed looked up to Roy, regretting what he was about to ask.

"Do you like mom?'' Ed asked. A long silence filled the room, until Al started to panic.

"Ah! Brother, that wasn't part of us asking her if she was lonely and that is totally off subject!" Al said in panic, rushing over to Ed, and tried to pull him off the couch but Ed held fast. Trisha was expecting an answer from Roy, but she was also waiting for the two boys to stop arguing.

"Well, actually, I'm not all that lonely. I mean, how can one be lonely when they're surrounded by some little nosy kids?'' Roy asked, tousling Ed's hair. Ed growled at him and jumped off the couch, trying to put his mess up hair back in place. Trisha looked at him questionably.

"Nosy kids? What do you mean by that?!" Trisha asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Huh? Oh! I don't mean anything by it. It's good that their worried for their mother," Roy replied quickly. "I don't mean it in a bad way.''

"Hmph!" Ed snorted and stomped off to his and Al's bedroom.

"I'm sorry mom, I really don't know what's wrong with brother.'' Al said and ran off after him.

Ed walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, nearly hitting his brother in the process.

"Hey!" shouted Al.

Ed ignored his brother's shout and laid on the bed, sulking. He really didn't like Roy, and also didn't like the idea of him and his mom. If he learned anything from his so-called "father", he knew that if he tried being with her, Roy would just end up leaving his mom in the end, hurting everyone.

Al opened the door and walked into the room. "Brother, you nearly hit me with the door!" he yelled angrily.

"Then watch were you're going," Ed said flatly, turning his back to him.

"Come on brother, why are you so angry?" Al asked, "Mr. Mustang doesn't seem like such a bad person…"

"I don't care!" yelled Ed. "Sure, he acts all nice now, but sooner or later he's gonna end up hurting mom, just like dad did!"

Al was taken back but what his brother said. He hadn't thought about that, hoping only that Roy would make her mom happy. What is he did end up like dad. No, he couldn't think that. Roy is different, he's nicer and he wouldn't abandon us like that.

Before Al could argue he heard a ruckus coming from downstairs. Both him and Ed wondered what was going on and Ed, being out of concern for his mom, rushed downstairs. Al followed after him, wondering himself what was going on.

When they arrived, they found Roy apparently trying to stay calm after an short argument with, what appeared to be, Aunt Pinako.

Al's jaw dropped. This was trouble. Aunt Pinako hated the military, mostly because of the death of her son and daughter-in-law, Winry's parents.

Ed and Al both listened in secretly on what they were arguing about.

"Please Pinako, he doesn't mean any ill will by being here," pleaded Trisha.

"I don't care. Having the military here will only lead to trouble," said the elderly woman, taking her pipe from her mouth.

"I haven't come to cause any trouble ma'am," argued Roy in his own defense.

She looked him in the eyes when she spoke back to him. "What your intentions may or may not have been don't matter. I don't trust the military and I don't trust you."

Roy remained silent, not knowing what to say. Trisha also couldn't find the right words to say either. Pinako was about to leave when Al ran out.

"Wait, please, Aunt Pinako! Mr. Mustang isn't a bad person!" he pleaded.

She turned around and sighed at the young boy. "You're too young to understand Alphonse… "

With that last word, she walked out, closing the door behind her. Mustang sighed. He knew that being within such close proximity of the Rockbell's residence was a hint of bad luck. But despite what she said, he couldn't leave. He felt as though something was keeping him here; As though something were telling him not to leave.

"Lt. Colonel?"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the one who addressed him.

"Please, I'm sorry for Aunt Pinako's actions," said Trisha sadly. "She's been upset ever since the accident a few years back that killed her children."

These words stung at Roy. He knew very well that it was no accident that led to the death of the Rockbells. It was his fault… he was the one the pulled the trigger of the gun that shot them dead. Orders or not… he was responsible.

Al noticed that Roy was badly affected by what happened and tried to think of a way to cheer him up.

"Hey mom, could you make some of that special tea? The kind you make when me and brother get sad?" he asked.

Trisha smiled and nodded. "Would you care for some Lt. Colonel?"

Roy smiled softly. "Yes, I'll take some."

Trisha walked off to the kitchen to make some of the tea. Ed went back to his room and Al decided to stay a little longer with the Lt. Colonel.

Maybe, just maybe, he hoped, Roy wouldn't turn out like his dad. And maybe, he might be even better…

* * *


	4. A Family Vacation

Chapter 4: Central

Al followed the two adults into the kitchen.

"Lt. Colonel, please do take a seat while I get the tea ready." Trisha said and walked over to one of the cupboards, as Al climbed into a chair.

"Sure, but you can just call me Roy, you know that." Roy said, smiling at her as he took a seat.

"Wait till you taste this tea. It's the best." Alphonse said, directing his words to Roy. Roy looked over at him.

"I bet it will." Roy said, "Your mom is a much better cook then me, and the chefs at the military." Al's eyes lit up at the chance for a conversation.

"Really? What's it like in the military? I've heard lots of bad things about it, but if you're in it, it couldn't be that bad, could it?" Al asked.

Roy thought a moment before answering.

"Well, the military helps lots of people," Roy explained, "but when wars strike, the military has no choice but to accept and fight."

"Why do you guys fight? Can't you all just talk it out in a civilized manor?" Al inquired.

"Well…it's a bit hard to explain, but let's just say the military can do bad things that upset the people just like wars," Roy said, trying to find the words to say. "Wars upset everyone in earshot of it. But no, the military isn't all bad. But…I can't say the same for myself, with what happened in the Ishabal war."

He looked away from Al as he said that. Before Al could ask anymore questions, the tea kettle went off.

"Oh, that was fast…tea's done though!" Trisha exclaimed, reaching for the cups. She pulled two down but couldn't reach the third. It had been pushed back too far. Roy took notice of this and jumped up.

"Don't worry, I got it." Roy said and walked over, grabbing the cup with little difficulty.

"O-oh…why thank you, Roy." Trisha stuttered a bit, smiling as she took the cup. She didn't know why she stuttered, nor did she know why she felt a small amount of heat creep up into her cheeks, but she filled the cups with tea anyways, not thinking too much about it. She handed a cup to Roy first.

"Be careful, it's hot." Trisha said and handed a cup to Al. Roy took a sip and turned to Trisha to congratulate her.

"This tea is the best I've had and I've never liked tea before." Roy said giving a smirk. "Shoot, this could be my morning tea, instead of coffee."

Again Trisha smiled.

"Edward! Come get some tea!" Trisha called to Ed.

"Do you want a cup too mom?" Al asked.

"What? Oh, no, I'm fine." Trisha said, shaking her head.

"But mom, you love this too!" Al pressed it. Trisha sighed.

"Okay Al. I'll have a little." Trisha said and grabbed a cup that Roy had pushed forwards from when he was trying to get the other cup.

Trisha went to pour herself a cup as she suddenly remembered that it was Edward's birthday in a week. The realization caused her to accidentally burn herself.

She cried out in pain, dropping the kettle and backing away, putting the burnt thumb in her mouth. Al and Roy had both jumped at Trisha's scream of pain.

"MOM! Are you all right?!" Al asked, running up to her. Roy did the same, but picked the kettle up first.

"Let me see that." Roy said, grabbing Trisha's hand, pulling the thumb out of her mouth gently. He stared at it then let it go and went into to freezer drawer and pulled an ice cube out.

"Here, put this on your thumb. It'll help. The burn is not that bad, trust me, I've burned things before, and myself, so I know a bad burn when I see one." Roy said, handing the ice cube to Trisha who took it gratefully and pressed it on her thumb as Al went to get a washcloth for the mess on the counter that was quickly pouring onto the floor.

"Hey! Mom, what happened?!" Everyone looked to see a concerned Edward. Trisha gave him a reassuring smile as she spoke.

"I'm okay Ed. Don't worry. Instead, come have a cup of tea. Roy here says it's really good." Trisha said. Ed frowned.

"Brother, come help me over here." Al said, looking towards his brother. As Ed walked closer, Trisha saw Ed's eyes were red and puffy, from crying.

"Hey Ed, come with mommy for a minute, Kay?" Trisha said, grabbing his small wrist and started to guide him into the living room. She didn't want to embarrass Ed by asking him if he had been crying while Roy was around because she could already sense Ed hated him.

"Mom, where're you taking brother?" Al asked.

"I'll only be gone a minute," Trisha said, "I just need to have a talk with him. That's all."

"Am I in trouble?" Ed asked worriedly. Trisha shook her head as she sat Ed on the couch; she took a seat next to him.

"Ed…what's wrong?" Trisha said, sounding worried, "Ever since Roy came here, you've not been acting yourself at all." Ed shrugged, trying to avoid the question.

"Please Ed, you can tell me when something's bothering you. Is it just that you don't like Roy?" Trisha asked.

Ed nodded, not being able to look at his mom right now. Trisha frowned to herself, it's just as she thought.

"Why do you not like him?" Trisha asked, "There has to be a reason."

"I don't want him to hurt you." Ed said.

"Hurt me? He's done no such thing. He's a very nice man, and it's easy to talk to him." Trisha said, trying to get Ed to not hate Roy, "He's very smart too. Maybe you should talk to him once in awhile like Al does?"

"But…didn't you think that way of Dad? Isn't that why you married him?" Ed asked, now looking at her.

Trisha gasped, not being able to talk. What Ed said had shocked her. She wasn't expecting that. Finally, she spoke.

"Well…yes…but…I had noticed he'd been acting strange the last few days he was here with us. But…Roy is different." Trisha said, trying to find the right words. Ed squeezed his eyes shut in thought, then re-opened them.

"Fine! If you like him so much, go marry him! But when he leaves and hurts us all, expect me to go around saying, 'I told you so!" Ed screamed and ran back to his room, slamming the door shut. He flopped down on his bed and cried. Outside Trisha was even more shocked that Ed yelled at her. Roy and Al came in at that point. They had heard the whole thing.

"Um…look…it seems like I am causing trouble…maybe I should go?" Roy asked, unsure of what to do.

"No…it's okay…I'll talk to him again…later," Trisha said, "When he's not mad at me." She had a sudden feeling like this was all her fault.

"Ugh! Brother!" Al was now officially mad at Ed for hurting their mom and in so he ran after Ed. A few minutes of silence passed quickly.

"So…if it's okay to know, what were you thinking of to make you lose concentration on pouring the kettle?" Roy asked, trying to not sound nosy.

"Huh? Oh…well, it's just that I remembered its Edward's birthday next week and I haven't really got him anything yet." Trisha said.

Roy thought for a moment when a thought struck his mind. He smiled to himself, then turned back to Trisha.

"You know," Roy started, getting an idea, "I could possibly help out."

"What?" Trisha asked, lost for a moment.

"How would you like me to take you guys to Central City for the week or so?" Roy offered. "It's not a bad place, and I could get you all quite a few different things. I do own a mansion like house."

Trisha thought about it a moment.

"Well, I'm sure Al will be delighted, but I just don't know about Ed," Trisha said. "I don't want to go if it'll make him unhappier then he already is."

Roy gave a small smile. "Just think about it okay? If you guys don't like it there, I can always give you a train ticket back. But you should try it. There are lots of shops."

"I'll go talk to them about it, okay?" Trisha said and stood up. Roy watched her walk to the boy's room and knock on the door.

"Boys, I'm coming in." Trisha called as a warning before opening the door. Al had backed up against the wall, nearly missing being hit by a book that Ed had throne.

"Edward! What have I told you about throwing things?" Trisha asked, scolding him.

"Go away!" Ed shouted. "Both of you!"

"Ed, hear me out," Trisha said gently, "Roy has offered us a vacation, and I'd love to take it. So just listen before you object to it, alright?"

"I'm listening, mom." Al said.

"I thought we could all go to Central with him for Ed's birthday," Trisha explained, "He said he would buy us all a few things…but I'd love to see Central. I've always wanted to go there; I heard it was a nice, big city place."

Al's eyes seemed to light up at this.

"What? Really?! Aunt Pinako was there, and she said it was a great place if you could survive the noise and all!" Al said excitedly.

"Yeah, what do you say, Ed? It sounds like a great idea, doesn't it?" Trisha asked Ed, looking towards him with a hope. Al too looked at Ed the same way. Ed opened his eyes and stared back at them.

"Please, brother! This could be our one and only chance!" Al begged.

"Oh fine! Just leave me alone, will you all?" Ed snapped. He was then tackled by both his mom and brother into a big warming hug.

"Thank you, Ed." Trisha said.

"You're the best, brother!" Al yelled happily, and then went to prance around the room in excitement.

"I know that was hard for you," Trisha said, "and it'll be harder to cope around Roy, but please…just try to get along while we're in public, okay?"

"I'll try…" Ed said, narrowing his eyes.

"Thanks." Trisha said, kissing Ed on his forehead before leaving to go tell Roy the news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy escorted Trisha carefully off the train followed closely by Ed and Al. The boys looked around gaping at the sights and sounds of Central's train station. Like their mother, this was their first time visiting Central, or even a city for that matter.

"It's so… big," said Trisha in amazement.

Roy smiled. "Yes. The city is quite different from the countryside."

"It's loud…" Ed complained while covering his ears.

"It's a city; it's supposed to be loud. Right Roy?" said Al.

"Yes, the city can be loud a lot," said Roy in agreement.

Roy, Trisha, and the boys walked through the train station. Both Ed and Al felt small in comparison with all the adults swarming through the train station. The Lt. Colonel watched as Trisha looked around the grand entrance of Central station. He felt a sense of, gratitude from the smile on her face.

"Lt. Colonel!" shouted a voice from outside the station.

Trisha and the boys turned to see who was calling for Roy and saw a blond haired man wearing military clothing and a cigarette in his mouth running toward them.

Roy looked and his expression changed from happiness to disappointment.

"Lt. Havoc…" was all he said.

The man named Havoc stopped, out of breath, in front of Roy.

"L-Lt. Colonel… where have you been?" he said gasping for breath. "Everyone's wondered where you went. I mean… you haven't reported back ever since you went on that lead you found."

"I was just… visiting the countryside while I was on it" Roy said, trying to make an excuse.

"Roy, who is this man?" asked Trisha.

Havoc looked at Trisha and his eyes lit up. "Oh, let me introduce myself."

He took Trisha's hand and put on his most daring expression.

"My name's Lt. Jean Havoc. Pleased to meet you miss," he said in charming voice.

"Hey let go of our mom!" yelled Ed running up to Havoc.

"Ed, please calm down." Trisha said looking down at her son.

"Hey there little boy…" said Havoc kneeling down next to Ed. "I'm not harming your mom or anything, I'm just saying hi."

"Who're calling little?!" yelled Ed.

"Lt. Havoc," said Roy in a stern voice.

Havoc stood up straight. "Yes sir?"

Roy gave a smirk. "You forgot to mention to them that you are my subordinate, meaning you follow my command, _Lieutenant_."

Havoc gave a weak laugh. "Eh… guess it slipped my mind."

"Anyway Havoc, these are just some… friends of mine. They came with me because they wanted to see Central," explained Roy.

"But isn't that against procedure sir?" said another voice, this time a woman's.

All of them turned to look at the woman, who also had blond hair and wore military clothing. Her hair was tied back and she stood with her arms crossed looking at Roy.

"Oh… Lt. Hawkeye…" said Roy half surprised, half in shock.

The woman named Hawkeye looked at Roy, then over at Trisha and the boys.

"Lt Colonel… you didn't get married while you away on assignment did you?" she asked, the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No, it's not what it looks like!" yelled Roy in defense.

Trisha blushed at the accusation and Roy did as well, though neither was sure why.

"These are just some friends of mine from the countryside…" Roy said.

"Yes, 'and they came with you to see Central'," replied Hawkeye, quoting Roy. "I heard you and Lt. Havoc talking, sir, but you do realize that violates procedure?"

"Um…" Roy said, trying to find an explanation," Well Lieutenant… I know it violates protocol, but they really wanted to see the city…"

"Um… Miss?" said Trisha towards Hawkeye, "Lt. Hawkeye was it?"

"Please, you can just call me 'Riza' ma'am," she said with a smile.

"Miss Riza, couldn't you please make an exception just this once. You see, it's my son's birthday today, and I just thought it would be nice to visit Central just for a few days," Trisha explained, in the best way she could.

Riza thought then gave a smile. "Well… I'm sure we could find a way to allow this, just this once."

"Thank you Lt. Hawkeye," said Roy.

"You're not out of this just yet Lt. Colonel.," said Riza turning her gaze toward him.

Roy backed down somewhat at the look in her eyes.

"Roy is this woman one of your subordinates as well?" asked Trisha.

He nodded slowly. "Y-Yes… she is…"

Trisha noticed to slight fear in his voice and wondered what the relationship was between Roy and Riza.

Ed and Al just watched the adults and wondered what was going on. Trisha saw their blank expressions and explained for them.

"Miss Hawkeye here has allowed us to stay here in Central for a while," Trisha said.

"I know what she said mom!" argued Ed," I'm not some dumb little kid!"

Trisha just gave a small smile. "Yes, I know Ed."

"Brother, why are you getting so snappy all the time?" asked Al.

Ed didn't answer but instead turned his head away while crossing his arms.

Trisha turned to Roy. "Roy, do you know where we can find a good place to stay at?"

Roy thought, but it was Riza who answered.

"There's a fine hotel not too far from here you can stay at Ma'am," she said.

"Yes, and you can tell them that I authorized an all expenses paid stay there," interjected Roy.

"Oh, why thank you, thank you both," said Trisha quite flattered.

"Havoc!" Roy yelled.

"Yes sir?" Havoc said standing next to his superior officer.

Roy looked at Havoc seriously. "You are to escort Miss Elric and her sons to the State Suite at the Grand Magistrate Hotel, understand?"

Havoc nodded, but Trisha interrupted.

"Excuse me, Roy, aren't you going to come with us?" she said.

"I would love to, but I have important matters to attend to," he said giving a faint-hearted smile. "However, I'll pay you a visit when I'm done, so rest up for now."

Trisha nodded and told Ed and Al to stay close to her as Havoc led them to a nearby car. Roy watched as the car drove away.

"Lt. Colonel," said Riza, breaking the silence.

"Right, let's head back Lieutenant," Roy said quickly, as if it were an expected response.

"That's not what I meant sir," Riza restated,"That woman, exactly what are your intentions with her?"

Roy was taken back by her question and wasn't sure how to answer. True, him and Trisha had become close friends in the short time they had been together, but was there something more?

He always noticed a strange feeling he'd get whenever he was near her, especially within arms reach. Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang wasn't blind, and had noticed that Trisha seemed to act the same way around him.

Could this mean something? And if so what?

"Lt. Colonel? Sir?"

He shook himself from his thoughts and thought up a quick answer with his usual wit.

"I don't have any intentions with her Lieutenant, I just thought it would be nice for her to bring her son here for his birthday," he said. It wasn't a complete lie, but then, why would he need to lie?

"Is that all sir?" said Riza, doubt in the tone of her voice.

"Yes, that's all Hawkeye, now let's go back to headquarters already," said Roy sounding slightly annoyed.

It was bad enough he knew he was going to get a stern reprimand from _his_ superiors, but to be interrogated by one of his own officers… The day didn't seem to be going well for Roy so far.

'Maybe, just maybe the day would get better,' Roy thought.


	5. Important Notice Please Read

Dear Readers,

We are so sorry to say that Untold Romance will be put on hold until our other story: "Dark Night" is finished. As it is, were are having a hard enough time finishing DN so two stories at once is just a little too much for us. We hope you understand.

Sincerely,

Antonio & Chie


End file.
